monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Darkness 7: Doragokuni Castle
We walked slower as the castle loomed stormily ahead. We knew it was storm clouds gracing the stone walls, but we grimaced at the sight nonetheless. We approached the door of the walls, and pushed them open. To our surprise, it was like a totally different world; the castle town grounds were filled with bustling people running and walking about the town. All were carrying something heavy or light in their hands and arms; it seemed as though all people here had a place to be. We walked through the masses and around a corner to a small place that had a door leading into a building. We entered the door, having received a letter telling us to find and enter the bar on the east side. The large room was filled partially with drunks of the town, having drunken so much wine and whiskey that they couldn't see straight. There were also soldiers in the back, talking over a large map. We walked up. As we did so, a young girl approached us, holding up her hand and showing us the emblem on the back. "I am Safaia. Safaia Kasai. Don't ever call me by my last name. I see you've met my relative, Miles... How've you been doing?" Safaia began. "I'm fine, thanks." Miles said gruffly. "Well, good ta hear. I was sent here from the Furuki Mountains to help you guys. I'm one of the most skilled sorceresses and ninjas you'll ever meet, if I'm not the most. I was taught the art of war by several skilled friends of mine. One of them was Altair... Um... I forgot his last name.. but he was a great ninja in a different land.. Another was a young man named Taka in the Central World. The symbol on my hand, and the gesture I've performed, are both symbols of the Datai Race, a race of skilled ninjas that once flourished in this land. I am the last of our kind. So don't let me die." She said, ending with a smirk and waving the bottle of whiskey in her hand. We looked at her for a while before responding. She was about five foot and three inches tall, small for her apparent age. She had small brown eyes, but at the same time they penetrated the soul of their viewer, looking into their every deed. Her skin was lightly tanned, where it wasn't covered by a blackish, blue, and purple armor. Her skin, from what parts we could see, was a tanned color with small marks on the joints and pads of hands. She took another swig of her drink before beginning another drunken sentence. "So, what's your names?" She muttered. "I'm.. John...." I said slowly, unsure of myself. "I'm Nina." Said she, taking in a breath. "OK, then, well, I'm Safaia Kasai, as you know. I'm... 13... And... I guess that's it!" Chirped Safaia. We sat around a table and talked for a while, after and while eating and drinking. She had a lot of stories for a young girl. When we finally did depart for her room, it was late night and the way was hard. However, she lived in a good place on the west side of town, that happened to be located under the main streets. As soon as we walked into the house, we were hit by the scent of old wood and bricks. The furniture was old, but she seemed content. We slept with her that night. The next day, we set out to venture through the desert, the final destination before Wyverntooth Mines and then Castle Flame, where the Flame of Doragokuni awaited. The desert was immense, located to the west of Doragokuni Castle; it had massive sand dunes everywhere and old ruins at every turn. To be continued in....The Divine Darkness 8: The Kawaki Desert Category:Fan Fiction